О правилах приличия, о прощении, любви и нижних конечностях
by susanivanova12
Summary: Доктор ОЧЕНЬ сильно обидел Донну, но потом быстро понял, что только она ему и поможет в нелегкой и неловкой ситуации


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: PG

Пейринг: Доктор, Донна, инопланетный извращенец

Жанр: Humor

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Доктор ОЧЕНЬ сильно обидел Донну, но потом быстро понял, что только она ему и поможет в нелегкой и неловкой ситуации

Статус: закончен

**О правилах приличия, о прощении, любви и нижних конечностях**

-Ну, Донна, ну, мне ску-у-учно!- последний из таймлордов ходил за суровой рыжеволосой земной женщиной веревочкой, пытался преданно заглянуть ей в глаза и вдохновенно ныл.- Ну, До-о-онна! – попробовал он тональностью выше, за что словил книжкой по вихрастой макушке и захныкал.- Ну, ладно тебе обижаться! Это же естественно. Я же все понимаю, я же Док…

-Я тебе сейчас дам по голове,- процедила обиженная насмерть Ноубл и, фыркнув, прошла из комнаты управления к себе в покои, бросив на разнесчастного галлифрейца взгляд, полный, мягко говоря, нелюбви.

Доктор поохал, сел на пол, обхватил голову руками и заскулил как побитый щенок. От отчаяния хотелось побегать по потолку ТАРДИС, выпрыгнуть в космос без скафандра, утопиться, удавиться… хотя ничего из перечисленного сделать было невозможно по причине того, что Донна Ноубл строжайше, категорически, безапелляционно и вообще запретила ему куда-либо срываться с места и нестись за чем бы то ни было.

Причина раздражения очаровательной женщины была в том, что один не вовремя сунувшийся пришелец решил ворваться в комнату одной не самой терпеливой земной британской леди, причем не просто в покои, но в то место, где пришельцам определенно делать нечего. В то время как Донна намыливала спину, бормоча какой-то модный земной сингл, Доктор радостно распахнул дверь ванной, заставив женщину мгновенно обернуться, от неожиданности перейти сразу от визга к ультразвуку, запустить в Доктора мыльной губкой, точнехонько попав тому в глаз, затем на сладкое огреть его бутылкой с шампунем и выдать такое ругательство, от которого Доктор – не самое стыдливое создание Вселенной – покраснел, хотел смыться, но не смог, при этом поскользнувшись на мыльной губке, растянувшись у ванной, где продолжала вопить Донна, схватиться за бортик и… словом, от окончательного падения на мокрый пол его спасла нога Донны – мокрая, вся в пене, но такая земная. Донна могла бы простить марсианскому мальчику что угодно – хоть танцы с джудунами, хоть поцелуи с адипоусами, но только не то, что она просто не успела сделать до того, как была так неприлично схвачена – Донна не успела побрить ноги!

Доктору пришлось выползать из ванной, где температура поднималась с катастрофической скоростью и грозила перейти все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы, ползком, потом ждать, пока донельзя разгневанная мокрая Донна вышла из ванной и вытерпеть вполне заслуженную трепку, хватание за ухо и очень обидные, подчас даже не очень понятные, но явно нецензурные слова о том, что марсианским мальчикам не положено:

А. вваливаться к земным девочкам без приглашения

Б. пялиться на голых земных девочек

В. хватать за конечности земных девочек

и

Г. НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ НЕ ВЫВОДИТЬ ИЗ СЕБЯ РЫЖЕВОЛОСЫХ НЕРВНЫХ ЖЕНЩИН, У КОТОРЫХ ДАЖЕ НЕ БЫЛО СВАДЬБЫ И ПЕРВОЙ БРАЧНОЙ НОЧИ!

Словом, увидь такое наказание старого врага сам Мастер, он бы записал этот способ себе в книжечку и применял его снова и снова.

Донна отказалась разговаривать, игнорировала робкие и активные извинения несчастного страдальца, попутно при любом удобном и не очень случае кидалась разными предметами – Доктор постарался убрать самые тяжелые – и не желала даже слушать объяснений.

-Ты не поймешь,- произнесла она единственную фразу, понять которую Доктор в самом деле не смог, а спросить о ее значении было не у кого.

Хотя…

-О, женщины!- тихонько выдохнул Доктор, на всякий случай оглядевшись – вдруг Донна подслушивает и готовит к запуску очередную книгу? – и поднялся. Нужно было как-то загладить свою вину, а лучшим место со специалистами по женской психологии земного типа была одна небольшая, но симпатичная планетка с милейшими обитателями-осьминогами. Доктор повздыхал еще немного, настроил курс, только было протянул руку к главному рычагу, как получил новый удар по затылку.

-Я что сказала?! – раздался крик раненой тигрицы.- Убери оттуда руки!

ТАРДИС, не одобрявшая насилие над своим главным пассажиром, издала звук, схожий со вздохом, но как разумное биологическое явление женского пола ТАРДИС полностью была на стороне Донны – нечего всяким там мальчикам хватать ноги всяких там девочек! Тем не менее, ТАРДИС развела пары и помчалась сквозь пространство и время, но по совершенно иному пути, как бы в отместку решив проучить наглую мужскую особь, которая не к месту хватала за ноги особь женскую, хотя ранее клялась в вечной любви только одной особи – биологического происхождения, синего цвета, снаружи прямоугольной формы и внутри большей, чем снаружи.

-Но До-о-о… О-о-оу! - Доктор не успел договорить, как ТАРДИС уже затряслась, благополучно расшатав внутреннее пространство и швырнув одного путешественника к единственной двери наружу, вторую – в другую, к двери, ведущей вглубь ТАРДИС, попутно закрыв их так, чтобы Донна не смогла их открыть, после чего остановилась и замерла, припланетившись и сообщив Доктору о прибытии и возможности начала самосовершенствования.

Пришелец, которому явно не везло, поднялся, поохав и поахав, открыл двери, даже не сверившись с данными на дисплее и растерялся окончательно: он совершенно определенно помнил, что в мире не может существовать НАСТОЛЬКО голубой мир. Голубым было небо – это было нормально, голубой была трава – тоже хорошо, цветы от прозрачной голубизны до насыщенной сини – вообще замечательно, но нехорошие подозрения закрались в голову таймлорда при взгляде на строения небесно-синего мира. Что-то в форме крыш и самой архитектуре заставило Доктора нервно поправить галстук, но тем не менее выйти наружу и, приминая голубую траву, отправиться навстречу приключениям.

Голубые люди оказались очень милы, дружелюбны и даже подозрительно ласковы. Один из обитателей планеты Веселая*, пригласил Доктора в ближайшее питейное заведение и, усадив того за стойку, принялся выслушивать жалобы. Доктор не стал бы делиться переживаниями, но весельчак был мил, симпатичен и в целом производил достойное впечатление.

-Ну, что я такого ужасного сделал, а?- обратился Доктор к новому знакомому, дорассказав коротенькую историю.

Весельчак понимающе покивал, причмокнул красивыми четко очерченными губами и ласково погладил коленку Доктора.

-Не переживай, с женщинами всегда так,- чуть нараспев проворковал весельчак.- Ты себе не представляешь, как же трудно всегда стараться выглядеть на все сто!

Доктор вздрогнул от прикосновения теплой ладони нового друга и постарался отползти от него подальше, но не вышло – сбоку сидел еще один весельчак и активно стрелял в Доктора выразительными глазами, явно кокетничая.

-И что мне делать?- озадачился Доктор, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, нежели к весельчаку, ладонь которого поползла выше по коленке, намереваясь переместиться на бедро.

-Расслабиться и получать удовольствие,- выдохнул весельчак и добавил: - от жизни.

Доктора сроду не гладили по коленкам и тем более еще никто, если не считать Джека, не пытался его приласкать. Было приятно, немного щекочущее, но Доктор и думать забыл, что с ним может такое произойти. Зато когда ласкающая ладонь решительно перехватила не только инициативу для дальнейшего плотного знакомства, но и одну очень важную часть Доктора, последний подпрыгнул на стуле, содрогнулся всем телом и рванул к двери, которая не вовремя раскрылась уверенной рукой, являя голубому миру и его обитателям вполне нормальную розовокожую, рыжеволосую, но злющую как фурия земную несостоявшуюся невесту по имени Донна Доубл.

-Доктор-р-р!- грозно прорычала амазонка, уперев руки в бока, сверкая глазами на сидящего на полу, схватившегося за лоб растерянного Доктора, смотревшегося на фоне весельчаков хрупкой тростинкой, но быстро присмирела и огляделась.

При появлении Донны весельчаки зашептались и как-то резво отхлынули подальше.

-Женщина! – послышался испуганный шепот.- Это женщина!

Весельчак, который был рядом с Доктором, намеревавшийся помочь страдальцу, не успел отбежать и был буквально связан взглядом земной красотки.

-Вот это да-а-а!- восторженно выдохнула Донна, оглядывая голодным взглядом его голубое тело.- Да ты, красавец-мальчик! – подвела она итог. Когда же весельчак распрямился, Донна доела его глазами, остановившись на одной части незнакомца, и добавила: - И какой большой мальчик! Я хочу от тебя детей,- заявила решительная женщина и ринулась к весельчаку.

-Д-до-о-онна! – застонал всеми забытый Доктор, все еще сидя на полу.- До-о-онна, забери меня отсюда! Ну, пожалуйста, забери!

-Погоди,- оборвала нетерпеливая фурия, - у меня брачный сезон, я влюбилась и хочу замуж.

-Но До-о-онна…- заныл Доктор, на карачках следуя за Ноубл, догнав и вцепившись руками в ее юбку.

-Какой мужчина!- томно выдохнула Донна, все еще облизывая взглядом фигуру весельчака. – Я Донна,- представилась она.

-Эти туфли не подходят к этой юбке,- услышала она чей-то шепот и резко обернулась.

-Что?

Шептавший перепуганный молоденький весельчак ткнул голубым пальцем в туфли женщины.

-Это же ужасно китчево и не модно,- пояснил весельчак. Остальные зашептались и солидарно закивали головами.- Ужасно, ужасно не модно!

-Донна-а-а,- Доктор поднялся на ноги, отряхнул коленки – весельчаки шумно втянули воздух в легкие – и подергал подругу за рукав.- Донна, пойдем, а?

-Я так и знала,- вторично оскорбилась Ноубл, резко развернувшись и, скорее для очистки совести, чем от злости, дала таймлорду щелбана по лбу.- Все вы, мужики, одинаковые! – обвинила она собрание, после чего уже не оглядываясь вышла из заведения и пошла в ТАРДИС.

-Женщины,- вздохнул тот самый молоденький весельчак и, подойдя к Доктору поближе, погладил того по щеке.- У нас лучше, у нас нет женщин,- объяснил он свои жесты.

-Донна-а-а!- Доктор попятился к двери и рванул прочь, совершенно забыв про правила приличия и дружелюбие довольно милых, но слишком ласковых весельчаков.- Донна, подожди меня!

Только захлопнув двери, прижавшись к ним спиной и узрев перед собой насмерть обиженную, едва не плачущую подругу, Доктору стало совестно.

-Ну, Донна, я же… - начал он.

-Потом поговорим,- та шмыгнула носом и ушла к себе.

Конечно, примирение состоялось. Для этого Доктору пришлось припланетиться в мире с самыми крупными в галактике гипермаркетами, дать подруге неделю на покупки всего, чего бы она ни пожелала и… таскать потом все это за ней, изнывая от тяжести пакетов, но мужественно претерпевая временные трудности. Донна простила его только тогда, когда влюбилась в местного продавца, который, к слову, оказался тоже весельчаком, после чего страдала в ТАРДИС, но сказала, что лучше один марсианский мальчик под боком – невоспитанный, любопытный, чем сотня весельчаков, которые все равно ничего не понимают в моде.

*(В английском языке слово «gay» означает «гей» и «веселый»)


End file.
